Vast Differences
by some-girl-somewhere
Summary: As time goes on she realize it's more than admiration and the thought scares her. After all noone would love someone like her, she's just a studious bookworm. On the other hand 'she' is 2 years older who is the Student Council President. Yuri Kairi/Aqua
1. Don't You Love Flashbacks?

**~Vast Differences~**

My life is really pathetic. I always thought that I was no one special. I kept thinking that way, even when I enrolled at Radiant Garden Academy, which is a very prestigious school. The only reason people notice me is because of my grades. Even though I'm still a freshman, I'm smart enough that I had gotten into advanced classes, and even then people hardly ever notice me. I've been called a bookworm or a nerd a few times, and that seems to be how people identify me. I never thought I would ever experience any high school drama. All I have is a boring personality with my boring, bland, and mundane life to match.

It's lunch time at the moment, and I'm silently enjoying my humble sandwich within the sanctuary of the school's library. Mr. Zexion, the librarian at Radiant Garden Academy, usually wouldn't allow anyone to bring an edible substance into the confines of his beloved book haven, but I'm the exception. Because of my constant visits to the library, he's become quite fond of me, and I occasionally get to help him reshelf the books after they've been returned.

I finished my sandwich and was about to get ready for class when I look out the window and see _her _talking to a student_. She _is the root of my problems._ She_ enters my dreams without permission, and is the reason why I toss and turn in my sleep. My inner nocturnal clock has broken, and my oh-so innocent mind has become corrupted. On most nights when I wake up in cold sweat I just stare at the cracks on the ceiling in my bedroom. When my heavy breathing subsides I can't help but whisper her beautiful name.

"Aqua..." Her head turns in my direction as if she heard me. I become hopeful, but she isn't looking at me, and that hope easily diminishes. _Of course_, I thought_, that's silly because I'm inside the library while she's outside_. Her attention is focused on someone else. She smiles and waves to the figure, and even with his back facing me I know that it's Terra, Aqua's boyfriend. The whole situation irks me, and I try to push the pain in my chest away. His arm is nonchalantly slung over her shoulder, and that doesn't help the pain at all, it only hurts even more.

I tear my gaze away from the window because seeing them together just hurts, but it's even more unbearable not being with her. I barely even glance at Mr. Zexion as I leave the room and begin walking down the corridors of the large school.

I try to distract myself with something else, but her face always seems to invade my thoughts. My mind wander and I start to remember the day I first met her and how she made an impact that changed my life…

_It was my very first day in Radiant Garden, and like the clueless freshmen I was, I had gotten completely lost and couldn't find the gym where the freshman orientation was taking place. Seriously, I wouldn't blame anyone about getting lost because the school is enormous. Though there are only a few buildings, they were huge nonetheless, and they have many rooms and corridors. It was almost like a maze. _

_I took out my planner and scanned over the map of the school. I was pretty close to my destination and looking at the map further, I realized there was a shortcut. I headed straight for it, the sooner, the better._

_As I neared the shortcut I could smell awful stench of secondhand smoke, and my nose immediately scrunched up. I've always hated smoke, not just because of it's poisonous smells, but also because it reminded me of my father… and other unwanted memories._

_I ignored the smell and scrambled on, but as I get closer I could see a group of students smoking. From the color of their ties on their uniform I could tell they were juniors, and a few seniors. They wore blue and red ties, but they seemed to be wearing street clothes._

_This school has a very strict dress code policy. The uniforms differ for boys and girls, but change seasonally as well. In the summer boys would wear a white dress shirt with black pants, and girls would wear the same only with a blue plaid skirt. During the winter boys put on a blue blazer, and girls would wear a black one, as well as put on a longer skirt. Vests were optional. They were also meant to wear ties that identify what year a student is in; gray for freshmen, green for sophomore, blue for juniors, and red for seniors. It's all very professional and precise._

_Anyway, I wanted to steer clear of people like this, but one of them noticed me and he began to walk over with a smirk on his face, "Hey there, _fresh_ meat," the boy was now standing in front of me, and I could smell the disgusting stench of cigarette smoke and from his breath. I froze, too intimidated my his large stature. _

_"What's a nerd like you doing in a place like this?" I cringed at the word 'nerd', and he asked if I wanted a drag, giving me a mock smile and showing off his cigarette pack._

_I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it again as the others gathered around me, "I..." my voice sounded shaky, "I don't-"_

_Suddenly I felt my glasses being ripped off, "This is our turf and we wouldn't want anyone ratting us out now would we?" A punk looking girl asked harshly, holding my thick rimmed glasses up and out of reach. Now this wouldn't be a problem if I could see far away, but because I'm near sighted, I would need my glasses to do that. I wouldn't even be able to recognize any of my friends unless I heard their voices._

_"Please, give them back to me!" I pleaded, "I need them, and I'm going to be late for the orientation!"_

_"Don't rat us out or you'll be living in hell," the girl threatened._

_I gave a quick nod, "I won't tell. Can I have my glasses back, please?"_

_"Heh, she's got a pretty face behind the frames," the boy that approached me said, giving a very creepy smile, "Let's say we ditch school and come to my place?" he put a hand firmly on my shoulder._

_My eyes widened, "I-I..." I couldn't form words and I felt myself trembling in fear._

_"__**That is **_**enough!**_" I look around, finding a beautiful female junior standing proud and tall at the other end of the hallway. Her odd blue hair frames her face perfectly, and her matching sharp eyes sent a wave a security off inside me. It was easy to tell she meant business._

_"Shit! It's that bitch again," the girl said, letting my glasses clatter to the floor._

_"Let her go this instant," the blue haired student ordered sternly. The look in her eyes was fairly intimidating, but somehow calming at the same time._

_The guy lets me go, and the girl was now standing in front of me like a protective shield, "Smoking is prohibited on school grounds. Also, you people are still minors," they begun to back off as she stood there, calm and assertive like a scolding mother, "I would advise you to stop and get to class. You're upperclassmen, and you should act like it. All of you are supposed to be role models to the younger students, and you're not doing a very good job."_

_"Like hell we are, bitch!" one of them shouted._

_Her back was facing me, but I'm pretty sure she glared at them, "I am trying to let you off the hook and give you a chance not to get into anymore trouble," she paused, "Unless you want me to call Principal Xemnas, and have you suspended or expelled for contrabands, you should stop and throw them away."_

_They continued to glare at her, still keeping their ground._

_"Do you think I'm bluffing?" she asked, "I assure you I'm not bluffing. I actually have him on speed dial. Would you like me to call him and confirm?" she took her phone out and was about to dial until they started to gather their things and quickly walked away._

_The taller woman sighed, and I see that her body had relaxed. She picked my glasses up off the floor and inspected them, brushing off the dirt before handing them back to me, "Here you go. Are you alright?"_

_"I'm okay," I felt my face flush as I smiled in gratitude, turning my glasses around in my hands, "Thank you."_

_"No problem… you know, your eyes are really pretty," she said when I put them on._

_She gave me a soft smile that caused my face to feel warm, and my heart rate to increase._

_"Those people are trouble, that's why other's avoid this part of the school," she explained as she looks at me, "You shouldn't let them walk all over you. If you act vulnerable all the time then people will just take advantage of you. Stand up for yourself… because you won't always have someone to protect you. You need to be strong. If you're not strong then you won't get by in the real world. It can be a scary place," she paused, her head tilting to the side "Anyway, why are you in this part of school? You're supposed to be at the gym for orientation."_

_"O-oh," I looked down, "I... sort of got lost." She let out a laugh and the temperature of my face increased as I looked up, "Am I in trouble?" _

_She shook her head, still smiling, "No. Don't worry about it. I actually got lost on my first day of school too. We all make mistakes. Better to make them and learn from them, than not make any and learn nothing at all." _

_I stared in awe and couldn't help but admire her. She sounded like a very strong willed person, I could tell just from the way she acted. She had a thoughtful look on her face, but then her expression quickly turned into one of authority, "Anyway you should get going. The orientation is about to begin."_

_I gave a quick nod and began to walk to the gym, but not before turning around to smile shyly at my savior, "Thank you, again."_

_She grinned back, "You're welcome. Now get going. I really do have the principal on speed dial you know." I continued to walk, but I couldn't help but giggle._

_I arrived just in time and I scanned the gym looking for my friends. _

_"Psst! Kairi, over here!" I saw Sora waving his hand around but it looked more like flailing and I saw Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Pence and Olette sitting beside him._

_"Sorry, I'm late," I apologized, sitting at his side._

_"Why were you late Kai?" he asked tilting his head in curiosity as everyone else seemed to want an answer too._

_"I-" I bit my lip, stopping myself from telling them about the incident a few moments ago. I didn't want them to worry, "I kind of got lost on my way here."_

_Well, it was half the truth._

_Sora chuckled, "And you say I'm the one directionally challenged?"_

_"Sora, I can't remember a time when you _weren't_ directionally challenged," I said causing Roxas and the others to let out a small laugh, "I bet you got lost too."_

_Sora shook his head, "Nuh uh. Riku gave me a tour of the school so I wouldn't be lost. Since he's a sophomore he was able to show me where all my classes were," he gave a toothy smile._

_I stiffened a bit and looked down, "…Oh." _

_Sora looked at me intently, and soon realized why I became silent. Then guilt finally spread across his face, "Kai, I'm so sorry. Riku and I didn't mean to leave you out," I felt him looking at me but I was still staring at my feet, "It was just sort of a last minute decision. We were already hanging out and we decided to check out the school just for fun... Kairi, I'm really sorry. Do you forgive us?"_

_I finally glanced up and I saw how guilty he was, and he looked very pleading. I smiled softly at this because I can't really be mad at him or Riku. They are, after all, some of my best friends._

_"I forgive you two."_

_"Really?"_

_I gave a reassuring smile, "Yes. I can't really stop you and your boyfriend from finding secret places to make out at," I smirked when he blushed._

_The brunette was about to say something else, but the orientation had started, and we gave our half-minded attention to the principal. I was hardly listening to what the man said because he was only talking about the rules and regulations, and it's not like that's important at all._

_Once the man finished he announced that this year's student council president will be giving a small motivational speech, and students started to hush and lower their voices. I heard footsteps on stage and I looked to see why everyone had quieted down. If it was possible my jaw would have dropped to the floor._

_The president was now standing behind the podium as she looked at her young audience. I felt something in the pit of my stomach when I saw her. It's not the feeling of throwing up, that would be gross, but a feeling that is just like any cliché'… it's those butterflies._

_She cleared her throat and began to speak, "Fellow freshman, my name is Aqua Storms, I am this year's Student Council President," she paused and gave a smile, not a friendly one, but of welcoming and pride, "You all should be lucky to enroll in such a school as fine as this..."_

_"Aqua," I mouthed her name. Even her name sounded beautiful and exotic._

_I was hardly paying any attention at all. I tuned everything out because all I was focused on was her. I couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the girl's every movement._

_"So without further a due, I would like to welcome you all to Radiant Garden Academy," she finished and I saw her lips quirk up into a wide grin._

_I blinked a few times until I realized that her speech was now over and people were starting to stand up and clap. I stood up as well, clapping my hands loud and enthusiastically. I knew I was getting weird looks, but I didn't care. I just couldn't help but be moved by her._

_Once that was over we all left the gym and began walking to our free periods. Coincidentally, my friends and I had the same exact class. As we sat down I heard students gossiping about Aqua. Girls whispered about how lucky she is to have such good looks, and how she attracted the attention of most of the male population (Minus Sora). It's obvious their jealous, but me... I'm not jealous at all. The boys were mainly whispering about how 'hot' she is and how they 'wanted to tap that ass'... I swear, guys need to get some manners._

_"She's very pretty," I heard Namine comment, and watched as Xion nodded in agreement, "She also seems to know a thing or two about fashion."_

_"She must be really popular! Aqua is really somethin', right Kairi?" Sora asked me._

_I nodded slowly, "Yeah... really something."_

_"Hmm, I wonder if she's single," Hayner mused with a playful hint in his voice, "Ouch!" Olette slapped his arm as Roxas and Pence snickered beside him._

_"Actually, she does have a boyfriend." We all turned to Roxas who had gathered all of our attention._

_"Really?" Xion asked, "How do you know?"_

_"Naminé you forgot didn't you?" he turned to his twin. _

_Naminé thought for a moment, "Oh right!" she pretends to face palm, "Silly me."_

_"You guys know my cousin Ventus, right? He goes to school here and she's one of his best friends," he explained._

_"So who's her boyfriend?" I finally asked after being silent for awhile, curiosity getting the better of me._

_Roxas blinked, "Um, she's dating Terra Break. All three of them are best friends, but Ven said Terra and Aqua started dating back when they were freshmen. Course' Ven was in middle school back then so he really doesn't know all the details," he took out his phone, "Ven sent me a picture of the three of them at the fair last year."_

_We all peered over his shoulder to see a picture on the screen of Ventus, who I swear is actually Roxas's twin rather than Naminé, and he's in the middle giving a huge grin while a slightly muscular and tanned teen with brown hair, who I assumed was Terra, was giving an amused smile standing on his right side. I felt something twist inside my chest when I saw him almost next to Aqua. She was standing on his left side with a soft smile on her face, and I couldn't seem to stop myself from staring._

_There was something about her..._

The school bell rings and I immediately snap out of my flashback. I hurry to class and slide into my seat as I gaze out the window, seeing students going to their next class, but instead of watching them I play the game where you try to spot a person in the crowd. My clue is finding her rare blue hair, but I lose today.

I sigh, slumping down into my seat. It's probably better this way. It was really silly of me. I fooled myself into thinking that it was admiration, but... there was so much more to it than that. It scared me when I first realized it, but I got over it within a few days. What actually scares me is the fact that I'll be lonely forever, and that I can never truly be hers and hers alone.

**A/N: So here's the first chapter of my new story. I'd like to thank number03 (a.k.a Neko) for editing the chapter and making it so much better! All will be explained in the next chapter. Well, not everything. That would be one short story.**

**Reviews are like Halloween candy. The more I get, the happier I become, and the happier I become will make me sugar-high enough to make another chapter sooner. So please give me some free candy, and I don't mind getting some reviews too ;)**


	2. Makeovers Are Always the Solution

**Chapter 2: Makeovers are Always the Solution**

A few months passed and the only eventful thing that happened was that I was asked by my friend Pence to join the Honors Society. I didn't want to join that much considering it's filled with a bunch of upperclassman, but I figured I had a reasonable excuse. I had a sort of part time job working as the clerk to my Grandmother's bakery. Well, bakery is sort of an understatement.

There are a lot of things Radiant Garden is known for, but a tasty one would have to be my grandma's famous pastries. They've been in popular demand ever since she shipped some out over seas. Of course, she wasn't doing it for the money. Grandma did it for the sake of making people happy and having them enjoy her delicious pastries. Sometimes that customer happens to be me. Yum!

Pence wasn't very disappointed and respected my wishes, but he did say I was welcome to join any time to maybe witness their activities. Actually, Pence happens to have grades that are almost up to par with mine, and he's especially good with technology. It's a secret between my friends (Or maybe a rumor?) that he's able to hack into almost anything. Not CIA databases of course, but that's beside the point. He makes good business fixing student's laptops, cell phones, and video game consoles, but rarely does he actually hack anything. It's good too because maybe that's illegal? Huh…

So yeah, nothing happened… at all… I have such a boring life. Well, I've spotted Aqua a few times around school. Mostly she had been delivering papers, scolding students, or hanging out with Ven and… Terra. I see those three in the cafeteria together all the time, and she's usually holding her… boyfriend's hand and other mushy couple stuff. Hence why I go to the library and bury myself in literature instead.

As I walk to my usual lunch spot in the library I begin to wonder who Aqua's opponents for the next student council will be. I catch myself start to grimace because I've been trying really hard not to think about her as constantly as I do, but no matter what I still fall victim to her charisma.

I ended up lost in my thoughts and accidentally dropped my books as I ran into a junior girl with strikingly blonde hair. Wait… were those supposed to be antennae?

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Oh gosh she's yelling at me!

"I'm so sorry! I was distracted, and I didn't see you," I apologize and look up. The junior's eyes have to be the most intimidating thing I've ever seen. They roll at my response in a blue storm cloud of anger as she walks away, not bothering to help with my fallen books.

I sigh as I enter the library causing Mr. Zexion to notice me, "Kairi you look… my apologies for saying so, but you look very depressed. Are you alright?" he pulls a chair over and sits beside me in worry.

A smile tugs at my lips at his concern, but I let out a deep sigh and shake my head, "I just feel so… useless. I want to be helpful for once. Aqua seems to make a huge difference in this school, but there are still so many issues and… mean people."

He hums and nods in agreement, "I understand, but if you had seen this school before Miss Storms became president I assure you it would be quiet shocking. The students were- how should I put this? Rambunctious would be a good word." I could tell a story was coming on so I shifted in my chair to listen.

"You see, most of the students are here because their parents can easily pay their way through, and not because of acknowledgeable academics like you and your friends. They're lifestyles are more laid back so they're a bit rowdy whenever they get the chance to cause some trouble. Of course it's because of Miss Storms the elder students have become more respectable," He finishes and looks at me intently.

"Oh," I respond a bit stupidly, "Um… I heard that Aqua will be running for president again this year," I say, trying to changing the subject.

"Yes, I've heard. Actually, I think she might win again this year. Her opponents are all rather young and inexperienced. Unfortunately we have a real nuisance of a sophomore running for vice presidency. Vanitas is a cunning boy, and I have a very bad feeling about him."

Wow, Xion's cousin is actually running for vice president. This is going to be very interesting.

"This year's secretary, Ventus, also wants to join the council yet again. He reminds me a lot of your friend Sora," He gave me a pointed look that I missed, "What do you think of the council "Ms. Hart"?"

He emphasizes my last name and I cringe. I hated it, but it did catch my attention, "Well, I think Aqua will make a terrific president again next year. She really seems to get the job done. Vanitas is kind of… I'll just say it'll be interesting with him thrown in there. Mr. Zexion I just… I would really like to help, or do something," I look down at my lap in silence.

"What do you want to do?" I look up, but he's simply giving me a blank stare.

"I-I don't know. I just want to… make a difference."

He stays silent for what seems like forever and just when I'm about to ask him "what?" he stands up and faces me, "If you really want to make a difference you need to be strong. That's the kind of person others look to for guidance. And it's not always physical strength, it's emotional as well. Kairi, you have to do something," He finishes and returns to his desk.

At that I remember the first time I met Aqua, and her words ring in my head with encouragement. She told me I needed to stand up for myself, and I needed to be strong. Otherwise how could I ever get by in the world? It is a scary place after all.

Minutes pass by as that stirs in my mind when finally something snaps, like a thread that was pulled too hard. I stood in the middle of the library in revelation. When I look at Aqua her very existence eats away at me, and I've always felt so insignificant. I hide, and cower in fear while she stands up and faces her problems head on while all I can do is stand and watch. I was so scared when I realized I like her, when I'm almost physically in pain every time I see her with Terra, but the more I try and hide or ignore the feeling it just makes it more unbearable.

I want to see her, and hear her voice. To show her I'm not afraid, and that I'm capable of standing by her I'm done hiding and cowering, and I'm putting my foot down! I want to make something of myself!

I stand up to gather my things, and as I head out the door Mr. Zexion speaks again with a knowing tone in his voice, "Kairi, I hear you're exceptional when it comes to mathematic skills. Maybe you could put those to the test?"

I smile widely as I open up the door calling out thank you as I head off to the cafeteria. It's easy to spot all my friends at their table especially with all the little pink hearts spilling from the corner Sora and Riku are sitting at. I don't fight the huge grin when Riku easily spots me, and all it does is grow when Sora looks and waves me over too. Honestly, I wasn't surprised when they told me about their relationship. It was kind of expected, and I was completely supportive. That's also… what scared me the most. They've been my best friends since forever, and everyone thought I would end up with one of them, but I thought that was ridiculous. Now I know why I thought that.

I like girls. Well actually, I only like Aqua. She's also the first person I've ever held romantic feelings for, which is sad, but it explains a lot.

As I get closer I can see Riku's smirk, "Hey Kairi, you finally gonna' join us to enjoy the smell of cafeteria food?"

I ignore that in order to focus on slamming my hands on the table. It wasn't too loud, but it grabbed my friend's attention. I took a deep breath, "I want to run for student council."

Nobody says anything, and the table mostly just fills with awkward. Sora's the first to respond of course, with a smile you would normally be given after an accomplishment, "That's great Kairi!"

"Yeah, great, but um… why so sudden? The school debate is on Monday and you'd only have the weekend to prepare," Roxas asks.

Well that's embarrassing, "Oh, well, I really want to make something of myself! All I ever do is read and it's not very productive, but I'm sure I can come up with something by Monday."

"Really? That's it? There's gotta be another reason." Axel says raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there are a couple reasons..." Out of the corner of my eye I see Aqua giggling at Ventus' antics while Terra munches on his burger. I shake my head, "I just want to give it a try."

Naminé leans on the table with a curious look on her face, "What position are you running for?"

I rub the back of my head and shrug, "Um, I'm thinking of running for treasurer. I'm pretty good at math."

She claps her hands together and smiles, "That's great! Xion and I have decided to try and run for student council too."

Xion nods, "Naminé wants to run for historian and I want to run for secretary. Since this school is huge obviously it needs more than one. Naminé wants historian because you just basically record earlier activities and draw pictures of what we've done," she explains, "Yeah, I think you'll make a great treasurer Kairi. Although I still think Vanitas running for vice president is a little sketchy."

I blush, "Thanks. So um since we're basically on the same page would you guys help me along the way?"

"Yup, we're 100 percent with ya'!" Hayner gives me a thumbs up followed by other nods of approval.

"I'm not helping you," Naminé says crossing her arms.

Everybody, including me, looks to her in disbelief, and I manage to splutter, "W-what?"

"I'm not helping you until you stop looking like "that". You need to look good for your speech!" She eyes me up and down, and practically insults my looks without shame. And I guess she was right. During the questioning of the campaign I'd need something to catch everyone's attention. What's better than good looks in high school for that?

"What are you getting at?" I eye her suspiciously.

"I think it's time for a makeover!" She jumps out of her seat and squeals.

My face pales. Oh god.

"Kairi meet me and Xion at the mall tomorrow at eight. We're going to get you new clothes," she says pointing at me.

"Hey, when did I get mixed into this?" Xion asks with a highly amused look on her face.

"Wait, the mall opens at nine. What are you going to-" Roxas gets cut off by his twin's finger at his lips.

"It's a secret," Naminé then moves it to her own in a gesture for him to shut up.

"But I-" Just like Roxas, Naminé cuts me off.

"No buts," The blonde smiles before taking off giggling.

Another dose of awkward silence fills the air.

"Wow, Kairi in a makeover. The impossible is finally being achieved," Riku says, breaking the silence.

I grimace, "Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>Just before I left school yesterday I signed up for treasurer. I have no idea what Naminé is planning on doing, and that is really unnerving, but I still arrived at the mall on time to meet them.<p>

"Great! Since we're all here let's get this party started," She opens the mall doors like it's illegal not to.

"Wait, the mall is still closed. We can't just barge in like that!" Xion says rationally.

I nod my head nervously, "We'll be trespassing,"

The blonde only continues to smile, "Don't worry about it you guys," She waves and holds the door open motioning us to go inside, "I know someone who works here. He is going to help with Plan A."

We reluctantly walk inside and follow her to the beauty salon, raising or eyebrows, "Plan A?"

"Naminé, darling!" I look to see a um, a very feminine man with beautiful pink hair hugging her as she grins, "It's been much too long!"

She giggles, "Yes, it has. Anyway I'd like to introduce you to my friends," She turns to us, "Kairi, Xion, this is Marluxia," Namine points, "He's been my stylist for many years, and he hasn't failed me once."

"Nice to meet you," Xion says with a small smile, but if you look carefully you can see she's a bit confused. I nod and he smiles at the both of us.

"The pleasure is all mine," He says giddily and he then begins to eye me up and down the way Namine had done yesterday only even more embarrassing.

"Hmm," He makes no sign of reacting positively or negatively to my outfit, "So you're the young woman my beloved Naminé has talked about," He then leads me to a vacant chair and asks (forces) me to sit down. Then he turns to Naminé, "How should we start with her hair?"

She furrows her brow deep in thought, "Hm, I have an idea-"

"W-Wait! I'm getting a haircut?" I shriek jumping out of the seat only to be pushed back down again.

"Please refrain from moving. Your haircut will turn out dreadful if you do that," Marluxia says distractingly as he listens to Naminé explain what they'll do.

"I don't see why I have to change my appearance just to run for student council," I huff out.

"Kai, this is high school we're talking about. Everybody judges," This astounding comment came from Xion. As I calm down I slowly drift back into thoughts of a certain blue haired upperclassman. Which makes me come to the conclusion that I not only have to capture the student's attention, but also the attention of my object of affection. Having her notice me is something I've always wanted, and having that in mind, I guess it's worth at least a new look.

"Oh! Let's add curls to her hair!" Naminé adds cheerfully.

Her comment snaps me out of my daze. "Curls? I don't really-" I'm cut off. Why is it that when my opinion matters I don't have a say in it?

Marluxia nods with the same cheerfulness, "Or maybe we could leave her hair like that, but volumize it a bit more," He strokes my hair. Um... Wow, awkward?

I glance at Xion standing quietly near the door looking ready to just bolt out. She sighs when she notices my desperate look and sits back down.

After some arguing over my hair, accidental chemical spills, and surprising hair style suggestions by Xion we all finally decided on a pretty decent haircut.

When Marluxia finally hands me a mirror I am completely caught off guard, and he asks curiously, "Do you like your new style?"

My dark mess of thick red locks have been straightened, and were currently In shock at being unable to touch my shoulders. Apparently my part goes to the left now, and my bangs were trimmed enough for me to see. I'm absolutely speechless, just… who is this person in the mirror? It can't possibly be me.

"I take your silence and gaping mouth as a good sign," He chuckled.

Xion looks slightly impressed and Namine nods approvingly, "You've done a wonderful job as usual Marluxia. Thank you," The blonde gives him a sweet hug.

"I really like it a lot. This is... wow," Usually I have a great way of describing things, but I'm still taking this in, "W-wait, how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house."

"Really?"

"Yes, just don't tell my other customers," He winks at me.

"Thank you so much!" I beam at him.

As Namine and Xion exit the salon Marluxia gently grabs my shoulder before I leave, "You must really like this person to go through such a dramatic change in looks," He says with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.

"W-what? No, this has nothing to do with the person I like. I'm just running for student council and Namine thinks I should change my appearance a bit," I say in a complete rush as I feel heat creeping to my cheeks.

He blinks but he still has a wide sly grin on his face, "But you didn't deny that you actually like someone."

I stare widely at him with the heat coming to my face slowly increasing, "Um, I gotta go now. Thank you."

"I hope you capture their eyes! I don't want all my hard work to go to waste! You look gorgeous!" He shouts as I exit. Gosh, so embarrassing.

The next stop we went to was an eyewear store. Apparently Namine thinks that my thick rimmed glasses won't really attract any attention so they are planning on prescribing me contact lenses. She calls it Plan B.

"Namine, I can't afford contacts! And you know how I hate sticking things in my eyes," I hiss at her.

"C'mon Kairi, you have really pretty eyes. I'll even pay for them. You shouldn't hide them behind those glasses. Think of all the boys that are going to fawn over you," Namine giggles.

"But I..." Once again my mind drifts off to Aqua.

'Thank you.'

'No problem... you know, your eyes are really pretty.'

"Alright fine. I'll get contacts," I say defeated. Both Namine and Xion are surprised by my easy submission, but are happy nonetheless.

"Oh hey what about these," Xion points at a pair of light purple contacts, "They might bring your eyes out more."

After some careful debating I finally chose those, and they will arrive on Sunday the day before the debate. "Now off to initiate Plan C!" Namine says cheerfully.

Plan C is to get me a new wardrobe. It wasn't that bad. Namine did force me to try on some revealing clothes though, even though we have to wear a uniform at school it still doesn't stop some students from adding a few fashion adjustments to the uniform like adding pins, putting a jacket on over the uniform, or even wearing a hoodie or hat like Xion. When we finally get to do the debate the students that are running for student council will be the only exception to wearing something other than their uniform, so I guess it works.

I'm not saying Namine is spoiled, which she isn't even though her family is kind of rich. She knows when to save money and when to use it, but she can be a tad overwhelming especially when it comes to shopping.

Poor Xion, I was going to help her carry all the bags, but like the crazy shopaholic Namine is she drags me senselessly around the mall leaving her to carry all the heavy bags. We decided to sleepover at Namine's house to plan our speeches and also to dress me up some more. Well, at least Xion got a work out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took so long with this chapter. Some things have happened with my personal life and school. I want to thank my good friend** number03** for editing this chapter for me. I don't know what would happen to this story without her editing skills XD It will take a while for the next chapter to come out. Graduation is soon and I got to keep up with my grades.

I'm also planning another yuri story involving Kairi and Namine. It's a humor based story in which Kairi transforms into a cat and Namine without realizing it's Kairi, takes care of her. Do you guys think I should right this? Tell me what you think?


End file.
